Fennel (Adventures)
Fennel is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Fennel has long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white lab coat, pink shoes, a pink undershirt and a pink flower pin attach to her hair, which resembles Musharna's color pattern. Personality Biography Black & White arc Fennel spoke with Professor Juniper on the videophone about her ideas regarding dreams.B&W001: Fussing and Fighting Fennel and Amanita were nearby when White discovered Black's unconscious body. Fennel helped her carry Black to her lab. When he woke up, Fennel and Amanita introduced themselves, and took Black and White to the laboratory, where they were researching the Dream World. The two announced they could use the energy from dreams to gather data on trainers around the world. Black had to go, and as he picked up his cap, he dropped the Pokédex. Fennel realized he was holding onto Juniper's Pokédex, and remembered he had a Musha. Black confirmed this, to which Fennel explained that Pokémon was connected to her research. Fennel an Amanita accepted White's invitation to help look for Musha, and went to the Dreamyard, where she suspected Munna had gone to. Instead, they found Team Plasma there, holding Munna captive. White explained to Fennel and Amanita that Team Plasma were forcing people to release their Pokémon,which annoyed Fennel of that extremeist viewpoint that was forced on others. After Munna was freed and Team Plasma fled, Fennel obtained a sample of Dream Mist, and she and Amanita bid farewell to Black.B&W011: Battle at the Dreamyard Fennel and Professor Juniper were walking to meet up with Cedric at a mountainous area. Fennel was having trouble on the rough terrain, but Juniper urged her to continue, until they saw Cedric, along with Black and White, fighting N. Hearing about his research experiment for the Starter Pokémon, Juniper and Fennel descended down, and the latter listened to Cedric and N's stories.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Cedric, Fennel, Amanita, White and Professor Juniper tended to Black, was still unconscious to witness his Musha abandoning him. Cedric was sad what happened to Black. Fennel and Amanita looked at the TV screen, and saw the Pokémon League had started.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Much to their surprise, the group saw on TV as Drayden announced that Black was the 32nd participant. Realizing he defeated Drayden and obtained the last badge, the group stormed out to meet up with Black.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Amanita was observing the challengers at the Pokémon League, and wondered who would face Black in the finals. Fennel asked of her to focus, as they had a lot of research to do. Professor Juniper arrived, surprised that Fennel had scattered a lot of research papers around. Fennel explains Drayden gave the permission to use the room for research purposes, and was pleased that her research on dreams would soon be finished. She was a bit concerned about Juniper leaving the lab empty, to which Juniper replied that she left Bianca in charge, and was happy with her work. Furthermore, she mentioned that her father was investigating Team Plasma's activities, while White was doing some work with Brycen. Fennel remembered White as the president of BW Agency, while Juniper filled her in that she became a trainer with the Pokédex, after her trials in the Battle Subway, and even gained Juniper's trust, too.B&W057: Something Suspicious The researchers were shocked to see Cheren taking Black to the rooftop to continue their battle. Suddenly, Amanita noticed a pink cloud approaching, which Fennel explained it was the Dream Mist.B&W058: True Friends Fennel observed as Black awakened Reshiram.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth Black 2 & White 2 arc Fennel was in the frozen Striaton City. While others worried about Team Plasma's flying ship that froze cities, Fennel made a breakthrough in her project. She discovered the Dream Mist could be considered as a different dimension. Juniper claimed that was not an important thing, but Fennel yelled at her, continuing that she contacted Professor Burnet, whom Juniper remembered she married a pro-wrestler. With Burnet's help, Fennel believed that Black was sucked into the Light Stone, but was teleported into the Dream World, and could still be alive. Bianca became very excited, and yelled at Fennel to tell where the link to Dream World was. Fennel told it was a place called Entralink, and stopped Bianca from going there, since she already sent White there. White reported to the them she already was at Entralink, and found the Light Stone.B2W2017 Pokémon On hand See also *Fennel (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Researcher